Snow White 2 The Dark Forrest
by Tigerbullit
Summary: When William proposes to Snow White,the Huntsman is devastated and runs into the Dark Forest. Find out what happens in the Forest and what might happen to the castle in his absence now Snow White is Queen and with William, King to be...
1. Chapter 1

With Queen Ravenna gone, the kingdom found its peace again. Trees started to grow and all the crops on the fields were growing and blooming as never before. As you walk, you can see young kids playing in the streets, mothers gardening in the front gardens and fathers working with a smile on their faces. It all looks beautiful again.

Snow White was standing on her balcony, while she looked over the kingdom. The see seemed a lot calmer then it was before and all the blooming fields looked fantastic. It was to be a great year for the farms. The kingdom had expanded a bit from the moment Snow White became the new Queen. Duke Hammond, William's father, decided that his land belonged to King Magnus, and so on also to Queen Snow White. Snow White asked the Duke if he wanted to keep watch over the land, as she was just starting as a Queen. Without any trouble the Duke agreed. He wanted William to come home with him after Snow White's ceremony.

"There are some things I have to take care of, father" William said to the Duke.

"Please send me a message when you plan to return", the Duke said, "The people want you to come back."

With those words said Duke Hammond left the castle to return to his own land, leaving William behind.

"I will", William whispered as he saw his father leave.

When he turned around to return to the castle, he gave a quick glimpse to the balcony, but there was no one there. Snow White returned to the throne room to finish some royal duties, after which she sat down for diner. Both William and the Huntsman were sitting at the dining table. It had been like this ever since they regained control over the castle.

The mirror of Queen Ravenna was hanging on the dining room wall. Snow White couldn't get rid of it because something attracted her to it. Not knowing what it was, she hung it there. The mirror reflected a small amount of light that came through the window. The reflected light landed on the middle of the table. Therefore the candles weren't lid this evening.

As Snow White entered the dining hall, both William and the Huntsman rose from their seats.

"Don't be so silly" Snow White said," You both know you don't have to rise for me!"

"We were just trying to be polite" the Huntsman started", weren't we William?"

The Huntsman sat back down again. William on the other hand was still standing. He stepped away from his seat and turned himself to Snow White.

"Snow White", he started, "We know each other for a very long time, and there is something I want to say to you."

His voice sounded as if he hesitated. The Huntsman looked to William as he spoke. He noticed something in his behaviour but he couldn't quite say what.

"What is it you want to say William?" Snow White replied.

As the Huntsman was thinking about what was going on, one of the servants walked in with a silver covered platter. He stopped next to William, holding out the platter.

"I don't think my presence here is necessary" the Huntsman said and he rose from his seat.

"Please stay" William said quickly," I want you to hear this."

"What is it you wanted to say?" Snow White asked. Her voice became a little louder as if she was angry because William didn't answer her the last time.

The Huntsman sat down again. His eyes went straight to the silver covered platter. What was it that was under there and why did the servant walk in right when William started to speak?

William took the platter from the servant. He slowly walks to Snow White.

"Snow White," he started, "when we were kids I left you behind at the gate of the castle. After that I have been thinking of you every day. When we got news that everybody in the castle was killed, I was devastated. I thought I'd never see you again."

Snow White was looking at William. She didn't know what to do reply so she just sat there and listened to what William had to say.

"I thought my life was over," William continued, "So from that moment on I tried to do all I could to make Queen Ravenna's life as miserable as possible. But then I saw you again. It was as if a part of my body healed as you walked though my sight. It was a feeling I hadn't felt since I had to leave you at the gate. It was a great feeling, and I feel it every time I see you. That's why I stayed here when my father left. I couldn't bare without that feeling. It still is the best feeling ever."

He was now standing right next to Snow White's seat. He was holding the platter with his left hand and held his right hand over the cover.

"Snow White," he started again, "will you be my wife?" As he spoke his hand slowly removed the cover that was over the platter, revealing a golden ring with a big emerald.

Snow White gasped. She didn't know what to say. "William... I... I... I didn't see this coming!" She sounded truly surprised. "Of course I will!" she answered him and she stood up and kissed William.

The Huntsman also rose from his seat. He rose somewhat violently, throwing his chair backwards to the ground. He didn't say anything; he left the dining room as fast as he could.

"Huntsman!" Snow White yelled, but the Huntsman closed the door behind him. He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the Huntsman left the kingdom. Snow White and William were eager to still have their wedding, even though the Huntsman was to be the witness for Snow White. Or at least that was what Snow White intended to ask the Huntsman.

When the Huntsman left, Snow White tried to follow him. She opened the doors out of the dining hall and ran as fast as she could to catch up with the Huntsman. "Huntsman wait!" she yelled through the hallways of the castle. The Huntsman gave no intension to stop and ran as fast as he could. There was a horse stated at the courtyard of the castle. Without noticing there was no saddle or anything on the horse, the Huntsman jumped on him and ran out of the castle gate. "STOP!" Snow White yelled at the top of her voice, but the Huntsman was gone. Snow White started to cry and slowly fell to her knees. "Please... Stop...". As she spoke, she lost sight of the Huntsman, who had now ran over the castle road, towards the fields. With that her vision became worse. Her view became hazy and it slowly turned to black. The last thing she saw was a man running towards her from the castle. All went to black.

Snow White woke up in her bed. It was dark outside, and the moonlight gave a nice glace over her room. The moonlight lid her wardrobe and gave the view of a shady person sitting in a chair. Snow White tried to sit up but she couldn't move. It was as if she was tied to her bed by some invisible robe. The shady man rose from the chair. He was wearing a black robe with a hood. It was impossible to see his face. The man walked towards the bed and started to speak: "You have made a choice that will have some major consequences. Be prepared for the worst you can imagine." Snow White tried to answer the shady man but there was no sound from her voice. The only thing coming out of her mouth was air. The shady man turned around and returned to the chair. When he took his seat he spoke: "Ravenna's powers are yet to be destroyed". With that the man vanished in thin air. Snow White could only blink.

Snow White suddenly sat perked up. She was gasping. William flew out of his chair and ran towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I had a really bad dream," she answered, "but how did I end up here anyway?"

"I followed you when you ran after the Huntsman. I brought you to your room when you fell to the ground on the courtyard."

"Thank you, I still don't know why he ran off like that..."

"With him gone, we will never know."

They didn't speak about the dream. William was not to know about what the shady man had said. Who was that man anyway? Appearing in a dream and just saying random things. And what did he meant with 'Ravenna's powers are yet to be destroyed'? Because it was all still a mystery to her, she kept silent.

"I think I'll go back to my quarters." William said, "You can use all the rest you need. We shall announce our wedding tomorrow."

"Sleep well William. I love you"

"I love you too Snow White. Sleep well my Queen."

The Huntsman travelled till sundown. He found himself on the border of the kingdom without any supplies. He left so fast, he had no time to pack anything. Knowing he had to sleep somewhere he went for a search for shelter. Using branches and leaves he created himself sort of a roof. If it would rain, it would definitely leak. Nevertheless the sky looked clear, and all the stars were clearly visible. He made himself a bed with moss and leaves, and he used his jacket as a blanked. Because it could get cold in the outside, and of course it was possible that there were animals on the run out here, he made a fire. It took him a while but it was nice and warm. With that he fell asleep.

He dreamed about one thing and one thing only: Snow White. How could it be she said yes to William? There was no reasonable explanation for it. He didn't want to believe, or maybe he even couldn't. When he woke up the following morning he decided he had to go back. Back to ask her why. He jumped on his horse and made his way back to the castle.

The next day Snow White and William announced their wedding plans. The staff was first to know. All were happy for them, knowing they will have a King and Queen now. The town crier was giving the assignment to tell everybody the Queen had something to say at the courtyard. When the entire city was gathered, they announced it to the people. The entire city went crazy. They cheered until and celebrated it for the rest of the day. After this William took a horse so he could go and tell his father Duke Hammond what happened. Snow White was to stay at the castle and William left without any guards. He had his bow with him so he could at least defend himself. Armed and proud, he left the castle.

The Huntsman wasn't that far from the castle anymore, when he saw William riding his way. He stopped and so did William.

"You're back!" William said, "Thank God you're back! Snow White will be so happy! I have to go and tell her!"

"NO! Don't... I'm not coming back..." With that the Huntsman turned around and drove off again.

"ERIC! WAIT!" William yelled but it was too late. Eric had found his way to the Dark Forest. It was the only way he could go. It was either back to the castle or towards the Dark Forest, so his choice was easy. He knew the forest so he wasn't scared for anything. His horse on the other hand wasn't that happy with him going there. As soon as they reached the border of the forest the horse started to freak and kicked Eric of his back and ran off. Using his axe Eric made his way through the overgrown woods, towards the small fishing village of Gillygate. The woman used to have their faces filled with cuts and scars to make sure Queen Ravenna couldn't find them. When the Queen fell, all of the scars seemed to magically disappear, leaving a village with beautiful woman. Not knowing where to go, Eric rested here until he would know what to do.

William went back to the castle as fast as he could. He had to tell Snow White he had seen Eric. At the gates he jumped of his horse and ran straight towards the throne room, finding it empty. Next he went to Snow White's bedroom, also finding it empty. Guards, he needed to find guards! They would know where Snow White was. He ran through the halls finding a guard making his round.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know who you're talking about..."

"Snow White of course, where is Snow White!?" He heard himself getting angry.

"I'm sorry sir, I believe she is in the back garden. She told something about roses. She always had a thing..."

Before he could finish his sentence, William ran away. He made his way to the garden, finding Snow White sitting on a bench. She was holding a red rose. They looked great this time of year. The entire garden seemed to be filled with roses. William went to Snow White and took stand right in front of her.

"I've seen Eric."

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N= **

**Shoutout to LenaLove95 for her Reviews on both chapters! Thanks, I really appriciate it! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Where did you see him?" Snow White asked.

"He was on his way here."

"We have to go and follow him!" She flew off the bench. "He can't be far away!"

"No... We can't."

"Why not?"

"He said he wasn't planning to go back. He fled in the Dark Forest when I said I had to tell you he was on his way back."

"The Dark Forest? Why would he go there? He knows it's dangerous out there!"

"If somebody knows the way in that forest, it's him. He'll be fine. We have to focus on our wedding. I'm going back to my fathers. He still doesn't know I'm getting married."

"Good idea. I'll see what I can arrange for the ceremony. Be careful please. I don't want to lose you too!"

"Don't worry Snow White, I'll be fine. Be back in a few days."

He gave Snow White a kiss on the cheek and he went off again.

The next day Snow White was worried about the Huntsman. She still had no clue about why he left and why he ran off into the forest like that. She needed to go and find him, but the preparations for the wedding took too much time. It had to wait a couple of days. The throne room was being made into a great party room. There were white balloons everywhere and a lot of bouquets with white and red flowers. It was a really white room at the moment, because of the wedding. Normally the stone walls gave a cold look to the room, but a few white blankest from the ceiling made a lot of difference.

After 2 days, William arrived at his father's castle. As he made his way to the gate, the gatekeeper saw him. "Open the gates! Prince William has returned!" Soon the gate started to crack and opened slowly. When William entered the courtyard, most of the town's people had gathered on the square. Duke Hammond was standing in the opening of the palace.

"You have returned. Let me guess, you missed me didn't you? Hahaha" He made a little bit of a joke about Williams return, but he could handle it. It wasn't as if he never did it when he was a little kid. His father always made little jokes, but only when it was possible. During the war against Queen Ravenna he had no time to joke around. But all of that was over now and he had all the freedom he could wish for.

"Father, I have returned with great news." As William spoke, he crowd went silent. So did William. He was nervous to tell his father about the wedding. All the people were staring at him. Now was the moment he had to do it. His head was filled with things he wanted to say, he had no clue however, how to say it. He was making sentences in his head. 'I am to be the king', 'I will marry Snow White'.

"Well? Are you going to tell us?" The Duke looked exited, he was always up for a nice surprise.

"Yes yes of course! In 4 days from now, I am to become the husband of Queen Snow White and therefore King!"

The entire crowd went crazy, all were cheering and none could really believe it. King... That word made a huge difference. When William said he was to marry Snow White, he got a great smile on his face. It went cheek to cheek, and you could see he was really happy about it. Different was to be said about the look on the Duke's face. He looked shocked, but why? His son was to be King! The Duke stepped forward, raising his hand. The crowd calmed down and went silent, for the Duke wanted to speak. "My dear William, I am proud to hear that my only son is King to be!" The crowd went crazy again. This time the duke raised his hands almost immediately, and it became silent once more. "I want to thank all the people gathered here. As most of you know, there are a lot of thing to discuss before a wedding. I want to ask you all to return to your work or houses. I have some things to discuss with William." The last sentence sounded really sharp. From his tone you could tell he wasn't happy about it. De Duke turned and went back inside. All the people went back to their houses and workstations, and William tied his horse to the well. He followed his father inside, not knowing what to expect.

During his stay in Gillygate, Eric helped with the restorations to the village. It was heavily damaged by the fires caused by Ravenna's men, trying to find Snow White. The first priority was to make sure they had a place to live in. Most of the houses were burned to the ground. Using his axe, Eric was able to cut down trees, used to make new wooden houses. He made sure the trees were down, and the ladies would make sure it was nicely made into workable wood. The kids tried their best to make some sort of fishing rods, so there would be food because the corn field was also completely burned to the ground. Using branches and some sort of grass, they made the rods and tried to catch fish from the riverside. The new houses were build above the water as before, but there were some houses build on the ground at the riverside. This ground was created by Eric, who removed some of the tree stumps to make furniture. They worked really well as a team, and Eric made a nice house for himself too. He had to stay somewhere, and back to the castle was the least he would do. It was a nice looking house, not really big, but big enough for him to live in. He had to think about what he wanted to do now. He helped the people he wanted to help. It was after all also his fault the houses burned down. In about 4 days the entire village was back on his feet again. They worked really hard and the amount of food was really low. All were exhausted. Because the houses were build above the water, they could now catch bigger fish. And the corn field was starting to sprout again too! It was really nice to see the village back in its old form again.

Snow White had a bad night sleep. She kept on seeing the hooded man in the chair: "Ravenna's powers are yet to be destroyed..." What did he mean with that? She was gone, for as far as everybody knew. She stabbed her herself! After she sat down at the mirror, it was obvious Ravenna was no more. But how could it be her powers were still around? Something had to have happened when she was stabbed. Only time could tell.

"What were you thinking?!" Duke Hammond got really angry. "Have you gone completely mad?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think I would approve you marrying Snow White on this age? You are way too young to do this! I will not approve it!"

"But father, I really love her! She means the whole world to me and I can also marry her without your permission."

"No you can't, you know the rules, One can only marry with the permission of their parents and off the high priest."

"Yes I know the rules father, but I really want to marry her! Imagine what we could achieve. Your son would be the King and you will have the title of Grand Duke. You would be the only Grand Duke in this kingdom."

"That may be so, but I still find you to be too young. I will have someone from both your and my castle to assist the two of you in ruling. If you agree with that, I give you my blessing."

William had a lot to think about. He had no idea whether Snow White would agree on the term of his father. But there was no other way. Getting married to Snow White was all he wanted. He wanted it for so long and now he finally had the chance.

"Okay father, if that is your will, I will have a regent from this monarch and a regent from Snow White's."

"Great!" the Duke sounded happy and delighted. "I will have my chariot fixed and I will see you again in a few days. Hurry up now, there is a lot to be done and you can't leave it all to Snow White!"

And so William went back to the castle, knowing he had the blessing from his father and he had something to tell Snow White... Hopefully she'd understand.

Eric wasn't seen in the village the next day. His door was locked but you could see he was inside. He sat on his wooden couch. It wasn't much, but it was something. He thought... He thought about what would become of the kingdom. Snow White was way too young to rule it and her getting married to William would make it all a lot less easy. Two youngsters ruling an entire kingdom. He had to do something about it. He had to go back. It was the only way. He had to tell Snow White he doesn't want the marriage to be fulfilled. But how?

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N= I hope you enjoy the chapter. I tried to write the last scene as some sort of action scene. Hopefully you are all into it as I am :) **

**Please review :)**

For the next day's William drove back to the castle. The weather was no longer the sunny sky he had been riding under on the way to Duke Hammond, but now it was a little cloudy. The temperature was still nice though. On his way he kept on thinking what his father said. A regent from both castles would make a really bad impression but it was what was necessary for the wedding to be fulfilled.

Snow White had made almost all the preparations. The throne room was finished and in the end it looked like it transformed into a beautiful wedding room. All the food was ordered at the castles kitchen and her beautiful white dress was being made. It all looked amazing. Nothing could go wrong. The guest list was taken care of and all Snow White had to do was wait for William to return. And so he did. After a few days William made his way to the courtyard. His horse was sent to the stables and he made his way to find Snow White. He first went to the dining, but she wasn't there. He did see that even in this room the preparations were done. The table was plated for the entire family and the golden platters gave it a beautiful look. But Snow White wasn't here so he had to move on. When he arrived at the throne room he was flabbergasted. All he could do is stand there and watch. Watch what his wife to be had made. It was fantastic! The walls, the flowers, the balloons. It was just, wow. He really had to find her now because if she didn't agree on the regents, it would mean it was all for nothing. He hurried to his bedroom. Before knocking he went in the room. And there she was, standing on a chair, wearing a white dress with a lot of flowers and... Wait, he wasn't to see this! He turned his head when he noticed what he was doing.

"Snow White, I've returned with news." He started.

"William! Oh my god I didn't expect you back now! I have to change! Hurry up girls let's get this dress off of me!"

The servants working on the dress quickly made their way into the bathroom with Snow White. It all went a lot faster than William imagined. Within a few minutes Snow White was running towards him. When she was almost there she jumped to him, right into his arms.

"You're back home! I'm sooooo happy to see you! I am almost done with all the preparations so we can get married in a few days!"

"Yeah about that" William started, "My dad wasn't all that happy about the two of us getting married. He thinks I'm too young to rule the kingdom with you. He wants a regent from both of our castles to assist us in our decisions."

"Well that was not really what I had in mind... It went all well for the past few months so why would we need regents to rule with us? What did you say to him?"

"I don't know why he wanted it. He insisted on it, or else there would be no wedding... So I had to say yes. I had to agree on it because I really love you! I have to be with you for the rest of our lives! I really don't care what my father wants to do to make it all work out, but I know you are the one for me and I don't want to lose you over something like this! It's just a small thing, think about what we can achieve together!"

"... I see what you mean, and I must say that I'm glad you agreed with him. The wedding is much more important. I love you too and I really hope we can grow old together."

The big day was there. All the wedding plans worked out great and it was all going as planned. The Duke had arrived almost 2 days early, explaining to Snow White why he wanted the regents to assist them. Both agreed and it was now just a matter of time. The high priest made it to the castle just a day before the wedding. He was royally looked after when he arrived. He was given the biggest spare room and he had the possibility to eat and drink all he wanted. Because he was a priest he could not drink any wine so they made a special fruit drink he really liked.

Snow White was really nervous about the wedding. As customs said, the bride and broom were not to see each other the entire day before the wedding. William spend the day with his father, and Snow White had a really relaxed day. But she was so nervous she did put on her dress over 20 times, just to make sure it would still fit. It was a really funny thing to see.

Everything went as planned. The throne room was well filled and the high priest took his place on the created alter. With a lot of cheering and a lot of fine music, the royal guests arrived at the throne room and took their seats at the front of the room. It was time.

Meanwhile Eric was making his way to the castle. Instead of travelling by horse, he went on foot. He didn't want to wake all the people of the village and the horse was used very well as a working horse, so he couldn't even take it without knowing how taking it would destroy the village. The journey was long but he had to go. Stopping the wedding was what he had to do. Travelling over the road on foot made him realise why he wanted to stop the wedding. And it made him realise what he was doing. He was acting like a fool. Why not made sure you travelled by horse, you would be much faster! While thinking this he entered the Dark Forest. He was lucky enough to know his ways around all the traps of the forest. He knew every place. He knew the trees, he knew all the creepy roads, he knew the bushes. He knew it all. All but a very rare statue stated on a unknown opening of the forest grounds. The ground looked a little bit like a crater but there was no object that could have made such a blow. There was only this statue. It was a statue of a man. He was covered in moss and leaves. Eric tried to remove some of the branches and he scratches some moss off the nameplate. "Let The Hunt Begin" was what it said. It was a really weird statue to be honest. The man was holding some sort of bow, he had a quiver on his back and a sword on his belt. Almost all the branches were gone now and only his face was still covered in moss. Removing it was a real difficulty but he had to know who this person was. After removing it all, Eric stepped a few meters back to take a good look. He started to watch at the boots and moved his eyes up. When he reached the head he stopped. He stopped and stared at the face of the man. He knew that face from somewhere, but he couldn't tell who it was. He kept on looking to the statue. The man had a creepy look in his eyes. They were pitch black. There was no way it had any colours in it. A little bit shocked Eric moved a little closer to see who it was. And then he realised it was him! It couldn't be. A stone version of him standing in the middle of the Dark Forest? It was so weird and he had no explanation. Eric slowly moved away from the statue, it's eyes started to glow red. Eric gave it a run. After a few seconds the eyes returned to black.

Eric walked for about half a day inside the Dark Forest. He was out of it by nightfall, so he slept next to the road with an improvised campfire. Because it was such a long day of travelling, he fell asleep almost instantly.

"Dearly beloved," the high priest started, "We are all gathered here on this beautiful morning to share with Snow White and William as they exchange their vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

William was standing at the bottom of the altar as he saw the doors of the throne room open. There she was. In a beautiful white silk dress, covered in flowers, Snow White came walking towards the altar. There was a man next to her. It was pretty hard to see who it was, but when you took a better look you could see it was Duke Hammond. They moved together to William. Once there Duke Hammond spoke: "I give away this woman to be married to this man." The church bell began to ring as William and Snow White went up the altar.

Eric woke up. What was that sound he was hearing? ... No ... It couldn't be ... The church was ringing its bells, so the wedding was begun! He flew up and started to run towards the castle.

"Do you, William, take this woman to be your wife in sickness and in health, till death draws you apart?" the priest spoke.

"I do." William answered.

Eric was running, he could see the castle; it was just up the hill. He kept on running.

"And do you, Snow White my Queen, take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health, till death draws you apart?" the priest spoke.

"I do." Snow White answered.

Eric ran, he ran as fast as he could. He had to make it. It could not be that he had done it all for nothing. He was already at the gatehouse, but he had a long way to go.

The voice of the high priest sounded through the throne room. "In all that is holy and with the powers granted to me by God himself..."

Eric made his way through the courtyard. From there it was just a few halls he had to pass.

"I now declare you man and wife", the high priest continued. "You may now kiss the bride"

Eric ran, he ran as if his life depended on it. In some way that was true. He made it through the first hall and made his way around the corridor, almost slipping over the Persian carpet on the floor.

William removed the petal flowers from Snow White's head. He handed them to the ring bearer and turned his head back to her.

The throne room was just around the corner. He dropped his axe and gave it a sprint. He was almost there, he heard absolutely nothing. Only his own breathing and the beating of his heart.

Snow White and William looked at each other. They both closed their eyes and prepared themselves for the kiss that would change it all. Their heads slowly moved forward.

He saw the great doors of the throne room. He pushed his right shoulder forward and closed his eyes. 'Just give it a full sprint and it will burst open' he thought. And so he did.

Their lips were closing in on each other. They could feel each other breathing. It would be a matter of seconds before they would kiss.

He hit the door with his shoulder. As he hit it, he started to yell: "NOOOOOOOOO". The door flew open. He kept on yelling as he ran inside, not yet knowing what he knows now...


End file.
